Talk:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy
Needed? Is this page really needed? It's not an MK game, it's a hack. --Azeruth 22:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Which is why it's listed under "Cheats and Codes" category. Hacks are usually associated with cheat codes because they alter the coding of the game to enhance the experience and give it replay value. Kaihedgie 22:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I think it should go. It's not an official game. It's an Fan's reworking of it and if we arn't allowing Fan Art, then I don't believe things like this should be allowed either. We have to draw the line somewhere. Brotherhood619 22:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Other wikis have been known to create fan-oriented articles, usually those of notable interest, which include Super Mario, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc. Kaihedgie 23:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :As a counter point, Every other wiki do things different to every other wiki. We just need to set a line for *this* wiki. Brotherhood619 23:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::However, you should realize that wikis are ultimately, at the end of the day, are made by fans. Kaihedgie 23:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That's true, but I believe, irrelevant. The point is, should we allow this blatant fan creation when other creations, the obvious example being fan art, are removed. Like I implied above, I believe keeping this article would create a "Double Standard". Brotherhood619 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) true. yet, i vote for it to stay. ' ' ' ' 14:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Strange that you agree with me yet in a way don't... Anyway, How do we make a final decision on this? Do we wait for an admin to deicide or until a certain amount of votes? Brotherhood619 23:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I was kind of hoping another admin would come in and add an opinion as well. I see 2 stays and 1 go. I'm not counting my vote. --Azeruth 23:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's fair I suppose, guess it's just a case of discussing the matter until one does. Well my reasoning for it going is above. If it stays because the consensus says it should stay, then that's how it has to be (But could lead to problems down the road with people arguing over other fan made items). Brotherhood619 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate the input, and I personally agree with you since to me it's like fan art, hacks are one thing but a fan created game is fan art to me. It's like the cosplay stuff, even if MK posts "official" cosplay photos, that opens the door for other cosplay stuff, that's why I wanted the Frost cosplay stuff out. --Azeruth 23:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I think it should totally stay, because, yeah, it's a fan-made game, but it's well-known, and it is actually in video-game shops!! I bought it last week. So if it's a game, it's a game, and we shouldn't delete it just because a MK fan made it! InoSakuraConflict 18:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You can buy it? o.0 --Azeruth 18:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I can sell you my MK Mugen if you want and then I'll put a page in here about how stupid it was from you to buy it (no offense intended). The game does not have a license from Midway and if it's on sale I wouldn't advise anyone to buy it. There's a difference between a cheat and a hack. I think it should go. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 18:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The 22nd new character It's not a programming oversight or something like that. It's drained of all energy so that the player could try out fatalaties right away 22nd new character why did my last change get reverted it is a fatality dummy try selecting it it will go straight into "Finish him" mode